La vie sans Lui
by sachi-yeah
Summary: OMG... Ca se résume pas! ... " Il était tout simplement désespéré" - " Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais prononcer ce nom " - " Après tout, personne d’autre n'y était dans ce lit, sauf lui, bien qu'il ne fût jamais seul" /!\ OCC, UA, yaoi /!\


**Auteure:** _**Sachiyo**_

**Genre:** C'est OCC, je pense, je sais pas trop haha ;D... UA, yaoi

**Couples:** Je laisse la surprise!!

**Disclamer:** Rien n'est à moi, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche!

**Résumé:** OMG... Ca se résume pas! ... Alors hum, l'un est parti, l'autre est resté, seulement l'autre en souffre plus que de raison._ " Il était tout simplement désespéré" - " Il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais prononcer ce nom " - " Après tout, personne d'autre n'y venait dans ce lit, sauf lui, bien qu'il ne fût jamais **seul**."_

**Note:** Sur une idée pas originale de Ore-Sama! Il était 04:45, j'essayais vainement de m'endormir. Et d'un coup, PAF! L'image ( de sexe -_-''... pardon d'être aussi perverse) et la phrase qui va avec et Hop! Papier, critérium, et les phrases s'enfilaient... Et donc, ce One-shot! Je l'ai fini exactement deux heures plus tard.. Bravo à moi!

**Note2:** Ecrit sur du "_TAXI"_ des Dong Bang Shin Ki.. Retapé sur du... rien du tout T_T ! La télé était ouverte, mais le son était au minimum.. Oui, je sais, c'est une honte, désolée!!!! Enfin maintenant, en préparant cette entête, j'écoute **LA** chanson qui me fera toujours marré: _" __Just married"_ du Rai'n'B Fever I :D

**Note3:** Je suis la première française à écrire sur ce fandom!!!! Ca m'étonnerait fortement donc que j'en reçoive une critique, quelqu'elle soit mais au cas où: Si un gens du peuple passe par ici et qu'il a lu ce One-shot; MERCI et review !!!

**Note4:** Le fait que le prénom du narrateur n'est pas dévoilé avant la fin est volontaire! J'adore faire ça! Pardon si ça en embrouille certain!

_**PS:**_ Il y a ici, mon premier essaie de vrai "lemon"... Ouais, je sais qu'il est à chi*r mais bon, c'est un essaie hein!

Bonne lecture! Enjoy les gens (j'espère...)

* * *

La vie sans Lui.

« Miyako ! Je vais partir pour quelques temps... Je vais en finir une fois pour toute avec cette histoire de Yakuza et de descendance. Je suis désolé que tu ais été mêlé à ça. »

« C'est bon. Et lui ? »

« Ne lui dis jamais rien ! Il ne doit rien savoir ! S'ils venaient à s'en prendre à lui, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je le mets en danger en étant prés de lui pour le moment. Quand je les aurais tous réduit à néant, je reviendrai. En attendant, veilles sur lui, et ne lui dit rien. »

« Makoto, tu devrais lui dire. Lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, c'est le plus faible d'entre nous. Préviens au moins Masayuki. »

« Non. Si je te l'ai dis à toi, c'est que tu ne dis rien de superflu et surtout, les secrets, tu les gardes. Prends soin de lui, c'est tout. J'y vais. »

« Hm »

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Il s'accrochait désespérément à __**ses**__ bras. Il __**l**__'implorait désespérément du regard. Il hurlait désespérément -et surtout intérieurement- __**son**__ nom. Il était tout simplement désespéré. _

_**L'autre**__ bougea plus rapidement. __**Sa**__ respiration était sifflante plus qu'autre chose. __**Il**__ s'attelait à la tache et __**il**__ le faisait à la perfection. _

_Un long gémissement lui échappa. __**Il**__ accéléra encore. Pas assez vite ! Ce n'était pas assez rapide ! Pourtant tout allait très vite, et peut-être même trop._

_Ses lèvres remuèrent d'abord, puis ses cordent vocales vibrèrent. _

_« Ah ! Makoto ! Makoto ! Ah ! Makoto ! »_

_Makoto… quel joli prénom s'harmonisant magnifiquement bien à ce si joli visage. Tss, il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais prononcer ce nom. _

_« Ah ! Makoto ! Je vais venir ! Je vais venir ! Makoto ! »_

_La fin approchait. Il le sentait. Il allait bientôt « venir ». Pas maintenant ! C'était trop bon ! Trop…_

_Tout s'arrêta. _

Un rêve. Encore. Depuis cinq mois. Le même, toujours. Depuis qu'_il_ était parti. Pourquoi était-_il_ parti d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Etait-_il_ si égoïste ? Mais… et lui ? Lui, qu'advenait-il de lui ?

_L'autre_… Makoto. _Il_ lui manquait tellement. Depuis quand le lit était-il si grand ? Et surtout, si froid ? Depuis quand tout lui paraissait vide ?

Cinq mois. La réponse était cinq mois. Depuis qu'_il_ était parti, depuis qu'_il_ l'avait abandonné.

Qui était-il, lui, pour oser se plaindre ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Seulement… Il avait si mal, il était si seul.

Seul. Oui, tout à fait, il était seul. Bien sûr, Masayuki était là, bien sûr. Mais il n'était pas _lui_. Ce n'était pas pareil. Personne n'est _lui_. Et personne ne peut _le_ remplacer. Pas même Masayuki.

Il repensa à son rêve. _Makoto. Makoto et ses yeux. Makoto et ses mains. Makoto et sa chaleur. Makoto son amant_. Tout simplement lui, le brun bad boy ténébreux, au regard de glace, au cœur de pierre (si tentait qu'il en eut un un jour) mais si… tellement… lui.

S'il n'était pas ce qu'il était, il pleurerait. Et puis, il n'était pas seul ! Qui avait eu la prétention de penser ça ? Elle, elle était là. Toujours. Et jamais elle ne partirait. Il n'était pas seul. Non, il ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas si… seul.

Et ça faisait mal, de _ne pas_ être seul. Ca lui faisait terriblement mal. Ca faisait mal de _ne pas_ se réveiller tout seul. Tout autant que de _ne pas_ manger tout seul. Pareillement ; lors du bain, ça faisait mal de _ne pas_ être le seul à le prendre. Et encore plus de _ne pas_ s'endormir tout seul, dans de trop grands draps et dans une fraîcheur hivernale. Après tout, personne d'autre n'y venait dans ce lit, sauf lui, bien qu'il ne fût jamais **seul**.

Peut-être qu'au fond, inconsciemment, il ne souhaitait l'être finalement, tout seul.

Il se leva, prit une rapide douche, prépara son vélo et se rendit vers le temple. Miyako pourrait l'aider certainement. Et depuis qu'_il_ s'en était allé, il n'avait vu personne d'autre que Masayuki. (Il lui rendait visite de temps en temps, pour le supporter.)

Et puis, Miyako était une femme dans le fond. Elle pourrait lui donner des conseils. Et de toute façon, un homme… ça va toujours avec une femme non ?! Peut-être même que _l'autre_ était en ce moment, _lui_ aussi, avec une femelle.

Son cœur se brisa, encore. Et si… et s'_il_ était passé de l'autre côté ?! Et si... _il_ ne revenait jamais, et se mariait avec une femelle ?

Les femmes qu'on dit. Des pourritures surtout ! Ca vole tout ce qui peut l'être ! Ca brise tout ce qui peut l'être ! Ca trompe tout ce qui peut être trompé ! Ca détruit tout ce qui peut être détruit !

Une femme a la grâce, la douceur, la joie, la finesse, le goût. Une femme est aimante… Et Makoto alors ? N'est-il pas doux, aimant, gracieux ?! N'a-t-il pas de goût ?! Mensonges ! Makoto EST la grâce et toutes ces foutues qualités accordés qu'aux femelles ! Et _il_ l'est au centuple !

Makoto n'avait pas besoin d'un pot de colle... n'est-ce pas ? _Lui_, n'en aurait jamais besoin… non ? Parce qu'il était ce qu'il était, Makoto n'avait aucunement besoin de ceux de l'autre côté pas vrai ?!

Il s'arrêta. Ses jambes n'ayant soudainement plus la force nécessaire pour appuyer sur les pédales. Il s'assit sur le bord de la route.

Il était parti non ? C'était bien pour une raison non ? Non ?? _Il_ voulait juste l'abandonner c'est ça ? _L'autre_ en avait eu marre de lui et l'avait tout simplement jeté ? Son cœur se serait brisé s'il y avait encore eu quelque chose à briser.

En cet instant précis, il n'exista plus. Durant cette fraction de secondes, il lui sembla être si vide qu'en faite, il n'était présent que par l'imagination d'un tiers. Comme si, concrètement, il n'avait tout bonnement jamais existé. Et durant ce ridicule laps de temps, il se sentait bien. Il ne pensait à rien et n'avait pas à penser puisqu'il n'existait pas réellement.

Une voiture arrivait au loin, et klaxonnait. Rapidement, il s'écarta. Et voilà, de retour dans le monde réel. Peut-être aurait-il été préférable qu'il y passe ?

La voiture s'arrêta, et une fenêtre s'ouvrit dévoilant ainsi le conducteur.

« Masayuki ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches imbécile, à rêvasser sur la route ?! »

« … Pardon »

« Argh... Fais juste attention ! Je sais bien que »

« Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais rien. Rien de _son_ absence, rien du vide abyssale qu'_il_ a laissé derrière _lui_. Je suis désolé Masayuki, tu ne sais absolument rien. »

« C'était aussi mon ami »

« C'était ? »

« Hm, non tu as raison. C'est. _Il_ est mon ami. Makoto reviendra, j'en suis sûr. _Il_ est toujours revenu. »

« Mh »

Masayuki le salua, puis reparti.

_Il_ reviendra alors. Parce qu'_il_ était toujours revenu. Mais… seulement _il_ n'était jamais parti si longtemps. Jamais ! Jamais… non, il le savait, cette fois-ci, _l'autre_ ne reviendrait pas. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le pousser à revenir ? Ici, à Suiten ? Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien.

Finalement, il remonta sur sa bécane, et rentra chez lui. Il le sentait, le sommeil le guettait.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea, _son_ visage s'empressa de le hanter. Ne pouvait-il pas s'endormir en paix ?

Ca commençait, déjà.

_Ils étaient tous les deux là, assis l'un en face de l'autre, sur le lit, se fixant. Puis __**l'autre**__ craqua, et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il ne chercha même pas à résister. Au contraire, il prit part à l'échange buccal. (1) _

_Makoto lui retira si délicatement ses vêtements, qu'il lui sembla que la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Il ferma les yeux. C'était si bon de sentir __**ses**__ mains le parcourir. _

_Lentement, Makoto le fit s'allonger. Et tout aussi lentement, __**il**__ parsemait de petits baisers son corps nu. Tantôt __**ses**__ mains le caressaient, tantôt elles le tenaient simplement fermement. _

_Il était bien, heureux, entre __**ses**__ mains à __**lui**__._

_« Makoto… Makoto je »_

_« Je sais »_

_**Il**__ lui sourit. Simple, ridiculement petit, mais c'était le sien de sourire, à lui tout seul. _

_Rapidement, son attribut s'éveilla et Makoto se chargea d'en prendre le plus grand soin. __**De sa bouche, de sa langue, de ses lèvres, de ses yeux, de ses mains, de son corps…**__ peu importe. De __**lui**__ s'échappait une sensualité si déconcertante qu'il s'excitait toujours plus. _

_Makoto, par d'habile mouvement de langue, arracha un millier -peut-être même un million- de râles, soupirs, gémissements et parfois même des petits cris de son amant. _

_Qui avait dit, déjà, qu'il ne ferait pas le moindre son ?! Ah oui.. LUI !_

_Il se tortillait dans tous les sens. Dieu que s'était divin ! Il demanda, par un regard, à __**l'autre **__de le préparer. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait. Makoto s'exécuta et ne tarda pas à pénétrer d'un doigt – préalablement humidifié- son antre de chair. (2) __**Il**__ accéléra passablement son mouvement de pompe pour compenser, un temps soit peu, le léger malaise de sa moitié. (3) Quand Makoto sentit le moment arrivé, __**il**__ fit pénétrer un second doigt, suivit rapidement d'un troisième ; l'impatience de __**celui-ci **__ayant atteint son paroxysme. (4)_

_Quelques minutes (peut-être 3) plus tard, __**il**__ craqua -de nouveau- et prit violemment son amant. Celui-ci retient un cri de surprise. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, pris par une multitude de sensations plus merveilleuses, les unes que les autres. Makoto commença par de petits vas et viens délicats et attentionnés bien qu'__**il**__ souhaitât vivement y aller de but en blanc dés le départ. _

_Il se laissa faire. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Lui et __**l'autre**__ n'étaient qu'un, unis. Comment ne pas être l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre avec ça ?! _

_Il le ressentait, au plus profond de son être, __**lui et sa chaleur.**_

_Depuis quand le chiffre « un » était-il si beau ? _

_Makoto accéléra la cadence, faisant parfois bouger le lit. Il se sentit submergé par l'érotisme dont faisait preuve son aimé. _

_Et il s'accrochait désespérément à __**ses**__ bras. Il __**l**__'implorait désespérément du regard. Il hurlait désespérément -et surtout intérieurement- __**son**__ nom. Il était tout simplement désespéré. _

_**L'autre**__ bougea plus rapidement. __**Sa**__ respiration était sifflante plus qu'autre chose. __**Il**__ s'attelait à la tache et __**il**__ le faisait à la perfection. _

_Un long gémissement lui échappa. __**Il**__ accéléra encore. Pas assez vite ! Ce n'était pas assez rapide ! Pourtant tout allait très vite, et peut-être même trop._

_Ses lèvres remuèrent d'abord, puis ses cordent vocales vibrèrent. _

_« Ah! Makoto! Makoto! Ah! Makoto! »_

_Makoto… quel joli prénom s'harmonisant magnifiquement bien à ce si joli visage. Tss, il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais prononcer ce nom. _

_« Ah ! Makoto ! Je vais venir ! Je vais venir ! Makoto ! »_

_La fin approchait. Il le sentait. Il allait bientôt « venir ». Pas maintenant ! C'était trop bon ! Trop…_

_Juste avant que ses yeux ne se ferment pour l'instant T, il pût lire les syllabes que __**l'autre**__ formulait._

« Je t'aime »

_Tout s'arrêta. _

Hein ? Makoto ? C-Comment ça « je t'aime » ? Depuis quand disait-_il _ce genre de choses, même en rêve ?!

Il pleura. Peu importait qui il était. Il pleura. Il cria, tira de toutes ses forces son Tshirt, espérant au moins, ainsi réduire, ou alléger ne serait-ce qu'un peu la douleur ; à défaut de ne pouvoir la faire disparaître.

Il hurla.

« Et moi dans tout ça ?! Pourquoi ne penses-tu pas à moi ?! Et mes sentiments alors ! Je t'aime enfoiré ! Je t'aime à en crever ! Et moi ?! ET MOI ?! Je fais quoi sans toi ? Et si t'étais mort ? Ou marié ? Es-tu blessé ? Que fais-tu ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ?! Et moi Makoto ?! Et moi ?!!!! Je t'aime bordel ! Juste toi ! Je ne veux pas être seul ! Ne formons qu'un encore, encore et encore ! Je peux pas vivre sans toi ! Makoto ! Je t'aime putain ! Je t'aime !... pourquoi pas moi ?! (5)»

Il s'assit, épuisé. Sa gorge lui faisait souffrir le martyr, il avait trop forcé. Mais au point où il en était hein… Et puis c'était vrai à la fin ! Et lui ?! Pourquoi pas lui ?

Il songea à se rendormir mais oublia l'idée. Il avait déjà trop dormi. Il s'était épuisé, certes, seulement, ce n'était pas assez.

Il se leva et partit marcher.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis. Il essayait de s'en remettre, tant bien que mal, évitant de penser à ce même rêve qui le hantait depuis sept mois.

Il était assis à son bureau, tapotant distraitement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, le regard dans le vide. Il regardait par la fenêtre ou tout du moins le laissait croire. C'était devenu fréquent de le voir comme « ailleurs ». Et il pouvait rester dans cet autre monde pendant des heures. C'était d'ailleurs devenu trop fréquent de le voir absent.

La porte du bureau coulissa sans un bruit. Il ne remarqua rien. Une personne était entrée dans la salle et se diriger droit vers lui. Elle leva le bras, hésita quelques instants, et retint son souffle.

La main se posa sur l'épaule. Le temps se figea.

Cette main… cette chaleur… cette odeur…

« Ma… Makoto ? »

Les doigts resserrèrent l'étreinte, et bientôt, un bras vint de poser sur son torse.

Cette chaleur, dans son dos. Ces cheveux, dans son cou. Et toujours cette odeur de vanille glacée.

Une larme glissa, puis deux, puis d'autres bien plus nombreuses. Il ne se retourna pourtant pas. Peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination.

« Makoto… Makoto, tu es rev »

« Je suis rentré »

« …Bienvenue chez toi »

« Je t'aime tant… Tu m'as tellement manqué Tarô… Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi »

Un rêve. C'était un rêve n'est-ce pas ?! Ce ne pouvait être vrai... Il ne pouvait être revenu pour lui, si ?! Mais alors, était-ce grave s'il souhaitât qu'il ne finisse jamais, ce rêve ?

* * *

_**Sachiyo:**_ Pfiou!!! J'ai longtemps vérifié, et je pense pas qu'il y ait des fautes monstrueuses ! Bien sûr, je suis pas parfaite (quoique... x'D) donc bon... Ca doit être relativement lisable non?

Tarou: J'ai l'air d'un pervers --'.

Miyako: Et moi d'une insensible.

Masayuki: Et moi d'un imbécile.

Makoto: ET MOI D'UN MECHANT è_é!

**_Sachiyo:_** -_-''''... Tarou: T'es un pervers refoulé. Miyako: Tu ES insensible (dans l'anime, c'est l'effet qu'elle me donne)... Masayuki: Bah, t'es pas spécialement stupide, mais t'as la tête pour :D... Et Makoto: Mais non voyons!!! T'es mon perso préféré, tu es donc _**parfait**_!

**Tsubaki-san:** Jamais vu une mito pareille...

Merci!

(1) xD, j'ai toujours voulu insérer cette expression ! Loooool

(2) J'n'allais pas dire « trou » !

(3) Ah ! Je voulais trop mettre « soumis » T_T mwuhahaha !

(4) Voilà le petit mot « sophistiqué » maintenant ! Faut bien hein ! x'D

(5) Ce n'est pas un oubli ou une faute de ma part, eeeeeeet non ! Il sous-entends par là « Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de t'avoir moi ? » héhé !


End file.
